


Sinful Duty

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Rex takes care of Anakin after he's stressed out. Anakin panics and thinks Rex hates him and in the end they get together.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sinful Duty

He was exhausted every muscle in his body screamed from over use. He could barely keep his eyes open and all he wanted to do was sleep.

They had just gotten back from one of the worst planet's he had ever been on. The 501st had been sent to Mimban and the campaign had lasted two month's, thanks to the terrible weather. He never wanted to go there again. It was terrible and disgusting.

When they landed on the Resolute everyone, went straight to the showers. However thanks to his rank, he had a mostly private fresher. He only had to share it with one other person.

When he walked into his room. He didn't hear the water on. His General was probably still talking to General Kenobi. Well sort of he smirked to himself.

The Jedi council had sent them to Mimban and General Kenobi was on the council which, meant that he had sent them to Mimban. When General Kenobi choose to meet with them. General Skywalker wanted to show General Kenobi his appreciation. When Anakin stepped out of the gun ship. His face lit up in excitement after seeing his master. He quickly ran over and tried to give him a big muddy hug, to show his appreciation of course. Sadly General Kenboi realized what he was doing and quickly ran away, which led to General Skywalker chasing him down. He said it was because his master would be so sad if he didn't get Anakin's gift. That had caused a lot of laughs and a few men from the 501st ran to help.

He smiled thinking about his beautiful General. While taking off his armor and stepping into the warm shower. he let himself stand under the spray and wash himself. He heard the door to his room open and thought about his General. 

He thought about his soft looking hair and his plush lips. He felt himself harden at the thought of his General washing himself. He imagined his General fingering himself open, while moaning his name. Begging to be fucked into the wall.

He felt his orgasm wash over himself and bite back a moan. He could feel himself blushing from embarrassment. He turned off the water and got out. 

He quickly pulled on his civies and opened the door. He saw General Skywalker sitting on his bed reading a datapad and tried not to blush.

The moment he sensed him. He looked over with those sparkling blue eyes. That he always seemed to got lost in.

"Hey Rex, How's it going?"

"It's fine sir."

General Skywalker looked frustrated for a moment.

"Rex, were not on duty please call me Anakin."

He wasn't sure if he could do that, but he was willing to try. Just so he could see his General smile. 

That's when he realized his General was wet and clean.

"What happened to you?"

"Obi-Wan."

"I see."

He continued looking at Anakin and noticed that his General seemed upset.

"Are you okay?"

Anakin looked unsure of himself and that worried him. He had known his General for a long time and his General never let himself look unsure.

"Anakin what's wrong? Do you need help?"

Anakin stayed silent for a minute before asking in a small voice.

"You know how the Jedi meditate?"

He frowned to himself. Of course he knew the Jedi meditated. Why would his General ask that. He looked at Anakin's small frown and realized. 

"Anakin are you having trouble meditating?"

He could see his General flinch and he internally hit himself. He didn't know a lot about the force, but he did know that the Jedi usually meditated to clear there minds. Maybe Anakin needed help clearing his mind.

He looked over at his General, who was looking down at his lap and an idea came to him.

"I found this book, a few months ago and it gives directions. In how to get rid of stress and it helps you sleep. Can I try it on you."

Anakin studied him for a moment while biting his lip. Before he agreed.

He stood up and nervously got his supply's, before sitting next to him.

"Okay um, Anakin can I please touch your face?"

Anakin frowned, but he agreed. When he put his hands on Anakin's face he shivered it was a little cold. He gave him a small smile and apologized, but Anakin just brushed it aside.

He started drawing on Anakin's face with his finger. Drawing lazy circles and swirls. Slowly Anakin started to Relax as he, softly started rubbing his face with a rag. It felt nice to take care of his General and Anakin really enjoyed it. After working on his face for a bit he moved to sit behind him.

"I'm going to work on your hair now. Okay?"

Anakin nodded in response.

He softly started to brush Anakin's hair. He worked on getting knots out and occasionally using hair spray. Anakin closed his eye's and started to relax, into the force. He messaged Anakins scalp. Feeling how soft his hair was. He whispered in Anakin's ear.

"Can I cut your hair?"

"Yes."

Anakin whispered back.

He brought out the scissors and examined them. When he was satisfied. He concentrated on cutting Anakin's hair.

He knew how Anakins hair was, important to him and he knew Anakin was trusting him. He would brush a little hair before snipping off the end. Then repeat his process. When he was done Anakin's hair looked a lot better and his General was relaxed and almost asleep.

He lightly started massaging Anakin's back and worked out the kinks. Anakin moaned when he unraveled a big one.

He lightly scratched Anakin's back and whispered in Anakin's ear.

"Ni ganar gar ner Jetti. Shi udesiir. (I have you my jedi. Just relax.)"

He could feel Anakin go boneless and smiled. He was happy to make his General relax and was glad to have been given the chance.

When he could hear the even breathing of his General. He realized that his General had fallen asleep. He laid him down on his bed and made sure he was comfortable.

He went to stand up, but his General started waking up and making soft unhappy sounds.

"Wha-" 

"Shh, Anakin go back to sleep."

Anakin laid down and he decided to say kark it and sleep with his General.

It was warm and comfortable and he snuggled into his General's side. In no time at all he was fast asleep, listening to his General's steady breathing.

The next morning he woke up with Anakin pressed against him. One of his arms was holding Anakin's waist and pressing Anakin against his chest. He blinked owlishly at his arm especially when his hand brushed over Anakin's butt.

He blushed especially when he felt Anakin nuzzle his chest and peacefully sigh. He wished that he had a camera because the sight before him was adorable.

It didn't last long though because Anakin started waking up. With soft little sleepy sounds. At first Anakin was confused and groggy from sleep, but it didn't take long before Anakin realized who was laying in bed with him. Anakin instantly stiffened when he realized and turned bright red. He smiled and had the sudden urge to kiss him and mark his General with a bite against his neck. That way everyone knew Anakin was his.

He quickly brushed the thought away before Anakin realized, what he was thinking about.

Anakin looked embarrassed and said.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep and I tried to leave, but you grabbed me and started waking up, so I stayed."

Anakin looked really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not, I took advantage of you."

He looked at Anakin's beautiful face that looked ashamed.

"You didn't take advantage of me."

His General's plush lips turn into a frown and he had to use every last restraint he has. To keep from pressing Anakin into the bed and having his way, with him.

His General has no idea that he was the one taking advantage, of the situation.

He smiled and brushed one of Anakin's curls away.

"It's okay."

Anakin looked away in shame.

"No it's not, I took advantage of you. I'm your General and even if I didn't force you to sleep with me. I created a power imbalance and forced your hand."

His General looked so ashamed and there were tears running down his face. He wiped away his tears. While internally smiling when Anakin talked about a power imbalance, because when you think about it. He and his brothers have all the power.

They were trained to fight with there jedi and they know exactly how to fight them. He knows all of his General's weaknesses and he could easily force the General to do what ever he wants.

Even if Anakin talks. His brothers would stop him and no one would believe him. The jedi council already doesn't trust him, but they trust there troopers and what they have to say.

He blinks away those thoughts, because they were horrible and he would never do that to his General. Although it is something to bring up with his brothers. In case something like that ever happens.

Anakin is still talking about how he's a horrible General and that he understands if Rex hates him.

He silence's Anakin by grabbing his chin and looking him in the eyes.

"I love you and I don't hate you."

Anakin blushes and stutters out.

"I-I lo-ve you too."

He pulls Anakin against his chest and plays with his hair. Anakin curls close and shuts his eyes.

He kisses his head and holds his soft warm little jedi and smiles, because Anakin, is his and he is Anakins.

Anakin looks up and meets his eyes and all he can feel is love.

He loves Anakin and he wants to spend the rest of his days with him. He wants to see Anakin smile just for him and he wants to help Anakin relax. He wants to take care of his jedi for the rest of his life and remind him, that he is loved.

Anakin must sense his thoughts because he looks at him, like he is the only person in the world.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
